fic de qhps si los padres de naruto no morian y despierta el rinnegan
by teorianaruto
Summary: en este fic los padres de naruto no mueren y tiene dos hermanos menores a quienes se le a sellado al kiuby tiempo despues los padres de naruto deciden entrnar a sus hermanos menores a controlar a el kiuby por lo que naruto es dejado de lado e ignorado por los namikazes por lo que decide pedirle a su figura de abuelo hiruzen que lo entrene sobresaliendo y se le considera un prodigio


**fanfic si los padres de naruto no morían y despertaba el rinnegan**

* * *

 **Prologo:**

Era un dia de octubre por la noche en la ladea escondida entre las hojas, en una cueva apartada de la aldea una pelirroja acaba de dar a luz a tres bebes, dos niños y una niña.

El primer niño que es el mayor de los tres, tenia el pelo amarillo y ojos tan azules como el de su padre, también tenia marcas de bigotes a cada lado de sus mejllas que le daba el aspecto de un zorro

El segundo niño tenia el pelo de color rojo y ojos color violeta que lo hacia parecerse a su madre, pero este a diferencia de su hermano mayor no tenia las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas

La niña y la menor de los tres, era una combinación entre sus hermanos mayores, tenia el pelo amarillo y los ojos de color violeta y al igual que el segundo hermano no tenia las marcas de bigotes en las mejillas.

"Quiero verlos" dijo kushina

En ese momento iwako quien era la esposa del sandaime hokage, le entrego los tres hermanos a su madre uqien lloro de la felicidad al ver sus hijos

"Son tan hermoso" dijo kushina entre lagrimas

"Si lo son" dijo el rubio kage quien estaba evitando que el kiuby no se saliera de su sello

Después de unos segundo en los que kushina abrasaba Asus hijos, minato miro a su esposa suspiro y dijo

"kushina, lo siento por interrumpir el momento pero no creo poder resistir mas tiempo no tengo mucho chacra y el kiuby es demasiado poderoso" dijo minato

Minato iba a proceder a volver a sellar al kiuby, pero en ese momento se escucho un ruido de una persona callendo

En ese momento minato y kushina miraron hacia donde había sonado el ruido y vieron a un hombre parado junto al cuerpo de iwako, este hombre tenia una mascara en forma de remolino y solo su ojo derecho era visible, en sus brazo izquierdo estaba su hijo mayor quien estaba siendo amenazado con ser apuñalado por un kunai en la mano derecha de aquel extraño hombre

"Aléjate de la jinchuriki del nueve colas yondaime, o el bebe se muere ahora mismo" el hombre de la mascara acerco un kunai al bebe

El hombre, al ver que no reaccionaban hablo "tendrás cinco segundos para alejarte de la jinchuriky del kiuby, o el niño será atravesado por el kunai " el hombre acerco peligrosamente el kunai en su mano derecha hacia el bebe indefenso

Minato al ver que la vida de su hijo peligraba dijo "espera calmate no hay necesidad de hacer esto " dijo algo nervioso mientras se alejaba lentamente de su esposa

"Estoy calmado yondaime, es usted el que no esta calmado yondaime" respondio el hombre enmascarado, pero en ese momento el hombre enmascarado arrojo el bebe al aire

Los dos padres vieron con horror como su hijo mayor era arrojado al aire por el hombre misterioso, minato, kusina grito de miedo al ver ser arrojado a su hijo

Minato estaba en shock por el acto del hombre, pero el grito de su esposa lo saco de su estado de shock saltando del lugar donde estaba a una gran velocidad desaparesio y apareció al lado de su hijo mayor haciendo honor a su apodo como el rayo amarillo de konoha

"Estarás a salvo hijo" dijo minato con un suspiro de alivio, pero de repente escucho el sonido de varias etiquetas explosivas en llamas y miro que estaban pegadas en la cobija de su hijo mayor

Sin perder tiempo quito la cobija en la que su hijo estaba envuelto y desaparecio junto con su hijo y la manta con las etiquetas explosivas para que estas no le hicieran daño a sus otros dos hijo y esposa

apareció de nuevo en otro lugar y tiro la cobija y volvió a desparecer en una de sus casa de seguridad dejando al bebe en una cuna. Minato suspiro de alivio sabiendo que uno de sus hijos estaba a salvo en su casa de seguridad, pero sabia que tenia que ir a salvar a sus otros dos hijos y esposa y volvió a desaparecer una vez mas

minato apareció una vez mas en la cueva cuando llego no vio a su esposa por ninguna parte pero sus otros dos hijos estaban durmiendo en unas cunas por separado a un lado de la cueva que tenia un gran agujero en el techo se dirigio hacia sus dos hijos pero cuando llego escucho un rugido de una bestia sin control y gritos de miedo en dirección a la aldea

minato al instante sabia lo que sucedia el kiuby había sido liberado del sello de su esposa por aquel hombre

minato sabia que la única manera de ganarle a una bestia con cola era siendo sellada dentro de una persona pero su esposa ya no podría resistir que volvieran a sellar al kiuby en su interior o moriría

la opción mas viable era sellarlo en dos recién nacidos, pero no podía pedirle a otra persona que le prestara su hijo para un acto como este asi que tomo la decisión mas difícil de su vida sellaría al kiuby en sus dos hijos

minato suspiro y dijo "perdón por esto mis hijos pero es por el bien de la aldea" minato tomo a sus dos hijos y desaparecio con sus dos hijo

 **en konoja**

hiruzen estaba sentado en la oficina del hokage haciendo el papeleo de minato cuando escucho un rugido y vio al kiuby destruyendo la aldea asi que fallo el parto de kusihina pero y mi esposa como estará mas rato pensare en eso tengo que ayudar a sacar al kiuby de la aldea" pensó hiruen mientras se ponía su traje de batlla y salía hacia donde estaba el kiuby

cuando llego vio a varios shinobis atacar al kiuby cuando llego sus dos estudiantes jiraiya y stunade "asi que fallaron" dijo jiraiyael viendo como su sensei convoco a su baston para pelear "si" respondio hiruzen

hiruzen jiraiya y stunade se prepararon para atacar cuando apareció minato ensima del kiuby y se lo llevo a otro lugar lejos de la aldea

"adonde se lo llevo" pregunto stunade jiraiya iba responder cuando escucharon un rugido al sur de ladea "alla están vamos dirijámonos hacia alla" dijo hiruzen corriendo hacia el sur de la aldea junto con sus estudiantes

 **con minato**

minato apareció en un claro donde su esposa ya estaba esperándolo pues este habia buscado a su esposa e hijos en el claro kushina ya sabia que tenian que sellar al kiuby en sus hijos ya minato le había explicado todo

cuando minato llego junto con el kiuby, kushina lo restringio de sus movimentos con sus cadenas de chacra que salían de su espaqlda "que tipo de sellado vas a utilizar minato" pregunto la pelirroja a su esposo

"utilizaremos el shiki fuijin" respondio minato

"Que estas loco moriras" grito kushina

"Lo se pero es precio a pagar, por que creo que uno de ellos podría ser el niño de la profecía" dijo minato y de inmediato minato empeso a hacer los signos de mano correspondientes

"No me volverán a sellar de nuevo" grito el kiuby

Después del grito del kiuby minato termino de hacer los signo de mano y aplaudio y dijo shiki fuijin y detrás de minato apareció la parca y dijo "que quieres ninge"

"quiero que divida ying y yang del kiuby parca sama" dijo minato

La parca miro a el kiuby y despues a los bebes y repondio "tienes suerte ninge hoy no me levante con el pie izquierdo asi que te perdonare la vida" y enseguida la parca procedio a dividir y sellar al kiuby en los dos hermanos y un rugido del kiuby fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que el claro quedara en silencio

Unos segundos mas tarde los dos bebes empezaron a llorar y en ese momento llego jiraiya stnade y hiruzen y minato empeso a relatarles lo sucedido desde el parto hasta ahora y luego se fueron del lugar

 **Fin del capitulo**

Hola chicos este es el primer fic que escribo asi que si ven errores en la historia les pido que no me culpen ya que soy un novato en esto de escribir fics. Gracias por leer y dejemen sus reviews adiós.


End file.
